


TJRBB art ~ There's No Water So Wicked

by qafmaniac



Category: Dan Feuerriegel - Fandom, Glam Rock RPF, Spartacus Series (TV), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac





	TJRBB art ~ There's No Water So Wicked

This is the art I've made for the fic **There's No Water So Wicked** written by [](http://valress.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**valress**](http://valress.dreamwidth.org/) for the [TJRBB](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/) on LJ and DW.

It was SO much fun to work on the art because this fic is a ~~TOMMY JOE RATLIFF/DAN FEUERRIEGEL XOVER *swoons* AND OMG THESE TWO ARE ALMOST TOO HOT TO BE IN THE SAME PIC!!! *thuds* OR IN THE SAME ROOM!!! *DEAD*~~ TJR/Dan Feuerriegel x-over and I love these two to NO end.

Thanks SO much to [](http://valress.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**valress**](http://valress.dreamwidth.org/) for waiting SO patiently for the (hopefully matching)art (Uhm yeah...once again I made it right on time.LOL) and for giving me the opportunity to ~~drool all over da PORN~~ work with such a GREAT fic.And TY for writing this,bb!! ♥♥♥

**Fic Master Post on[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/884440) / [ DW](http://valress.dreamwidth.org/136772.html)**

And now RUUUUUUUUUUN and read it!!!!

 **Disclaimer:** The fic banner,wallpaper, icon, cd cover art and section art/divider are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine!I only "borrowed" them.Same goes for the songs of the soundtrack/mix.They still belong to their creators! ;)

So this is the fic banner:  


  
Wallpaper 1650x1080px  
[](http://www.4shared.com/photo/rIZoXTIK/1680x1050_valress_wallpaper.html)  
Click me for full size!

Section divider:  


Icon (shareable):  


CD/soundtrack/mix cover art:  
Front  


Back  


Soundtrack/mix direct dl: **[Zip file](http://www.4shared.com/download/O7ymwiYn/Valress_TJRBB_THWSW_soundtrack.zip)**  


Hope you'll like what I created!!


End file.
